


R&R: AKA The Time Steve and Bucky Grew Beards

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: One of your biggest (and, until recently, unknown) kinks is when your boys grow facial hair. Who knew you loved beard-burn so much?





	R&R: AKA The Time Steve and Bucky Grew Beards

Steve’s the one that started it. He and Bucky had decided to take a break, letting Fury know that they needed a week to get some quality R&R. Steve truly took it to heart, which meant every morning you left your boys wrapped around each other as you headed off to work, and every evening you came home to them on the couch in various states of dress, still wrapped around each other.

After the first week was up, Bucky convinced Steve to ask for two more. Surprisingly, Fury agreed to it. He also agreed to talk to your boss to get you some time off. That’s when Steve stopped shaving.

You didn’t notice it until two days into your stay-cation. At the time, you were sprawled across him, your legs laced with Bucky’s as the three of you watched Return of the Jedi. Steve was absently playing with your hair while you ate popcorn, occasionally tossing some to Bucky (who always managed to catch it in his mouth, the talented bastard).

“Did you change shampoo?” Steve suddenly asks, leaning forward a bit to press his nose into your hair.

“Conditioner,” you correct, eyes never leaving the screen as you shove more popcorn in your mouth. Steve hums, leaning forward again and inhaling deeply.

“I like it,” he says, his breath tickling your ear. Suddenly your legs are being moved as Bucky leans over and sticks his face into your short, curly locks.

“Mmm… coconut,” he says, and you pull a face.

“Oh, my God. Are you two done sniffing me?” you demand playfully, turning at the waist. Your hands tighten around the rim of the popcorn bowl instinctively. Steve hums again, taking one last long drag of your scalp before nodding.

“Done.”

You roll your eyes but laugh softly. You notice it as your moving to turn around.

“You need to shave, babe.”

You turn back to the TV as you feel Steve reach up, rubbing at his own chin thoughtfully. “I dunno. I kinda like it.” As if to punctuate this thought he leans forward a bit, rubbing his cheek against your neck. The effect it has on you is unbelievable: you gasp involuntarily and goosebumps spring up on yours arms and legs, and you’re pretty sure you just soaked through your panties.

Suddenly you want to feel that stubble in other places, and, by God, you make sure you do.

* * *

  
“Oh, sweet motherfuck, yes,” you moan, your hands going to Steve’s hair to twist into the blonde strands. He moans from his place between your legs, the combination of his full beard scratching at your thighs and the vibrations moving through the hood of your clit between his lips has you spiraling over the edge, crying out incoherently as he lays kitten-licks across your slit.

When you open your eyes, Bucky is watching you closely from his place next to you on the bed. You feel your muscles clench again when you see him languidly fucking himself with his flesh hand. Steve looks absolutely filthy as he crawls over you, beard soaked with your juices. Your hands go his chest as he leans above you, and you watch from below as his mouth devours Bucky’s.

You had no idea that you had such a facial hair fetish, but as you watch the two men with their matching beards, you can’t help but drop your hand down between your soaked thighs again, your fingers dipping into your pulsing pussy.

Steve and Bucky pull apart when they hear you moan, watching you pushing three fingers into yourself. The way you’re situated allows you to bump Steve’s swollen cock with each pull out and he hisses before dropping his mouth to your throat. You feel him spreading your own slick across the skin and you arch your back.

“What do you want, baby girl?” Bucky asks, his flesh hand letting go of his cock so he can roll onto his side, massaging Steve’s ass instead.

Through the haze you can barely get your brain to work, but when Steve’s thigh bumps yours and you feel the sting, you know. You gently push Steve off of you, leaning up to press a kiss to his mouth as you pull your fingers out of yourself. When he’s sat back on his calves you pivot your body so that you’re straddling Bucky’s hips.

“I want,” you say, raising your soaked fingers to Bucky’s lips. He sucks them into his mouth eagerly, rolling the digits between teeth and tongue, sucking enthusiastically.

“Oh, God, I want to see Stevie sucking your cock while I ride your face.”

Bucky moans around your fingers, his eyes drifting closed for a moment. He lets your fingers go with a filthy pop as you feel Steve’s hands go around your waist, helping you to turn around as Bucky slides down the bed. You shift so that you’re seated across Bucky’s perfectly formed jaw, his dark beard rubbing against the areas on your thighs that are already tender from Steve’s beard.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Steve murmurs, one hand going to your neck, tips of his fingers tangling in the chin length curls. The other lowers to your hip as you lower yourself to meet Bucky’s mouth. You gasp when you feel Bucky’s tongue ready and waiting, flexed to dive expertly into your hole. Steve licks into your mouth one last time before letting you go.

You watch with bated breath as he lowers himself to his stomach, feet going to the baseboard to frog-leg out. You clench around Bucky’s tongue when Steve rolls his hips once, moaning as he ruts against the mattress. “I’m so fucking your pussy raw after I make Bucky come,” he growls, looking into your eyes as his mouth sinks down on Bucky’s cock.

The three of you moan in tandem, Bucky’s hips jumping and tongue sliding in circles around your clit. You’re amazed at how much it turns you on to watch Steve sucking Bucky off. You were shy about it when the three of you gave in and started this relationship, but now one of your favorite things to do is watch them work each other with their mouths as you touch yourself.

You can tell by the way Bucky’s abdomen clenches in quick repetition that he’s getting close, so you reach down and grab his hands. He grasps your hips where you lay them, holding you in place as you lean forward. Steve looks up at you through hooded, blown eyes, trailing his tongue slowly up the underside of Bucky’s thick shaft.

“Need some help?” you ask in a harsh voice. Steve reaches up, angling the flesh towards you as if he were offering to share an ice cream. Bucky moans harshly against your mound as you lick circles around his tip, your hand working his length as Steve drops his head to mouth at his balls. You feel Bucky pull away with a loud moan as the first ropes of come hit your tongue. You don’t take it all, letting some of it dribble down to where Steve is waiting patiently for it. Steve wastes no time cleaning him up, and soon he’s pushing himself onto his knees. You know what he wants, so you do the same, noticing the angry red his own cock has become before you turn, once again facing Bucky.

“Hold on, darling,” Steve grinds out, fingers digging in where there are probably already bruises forming on your hips. You whimper when you feel Steve’s head at your entrance, one hand holding you still as the other guides him into you. You drop down onto your forearms as he bottoms out and starts a brutal pace.

“Fuck, you look amazing,” Bucky murmurs as you bob above him. You lean down to lick into his mouth, tasting yourself on his beard. You moan, feeling that familiar stirring in your belly but needing more. As if he’s reading your mind, Steve reaches around your hips, rubbing circles against your clit in time with his thrusts. Bucky brings his forearms up under yours, your fingers lacing together before he sits up.

“Lean against me,” he pants, and you comply, your arms going around his neck and grasping tightly. You feel him reach down and slide his refilled cock between your bodies, letting Steve do all the work to get you both off at the same time. After a dozen or so thrusts Bucky moans, reaching around to grab Steve’s hips.

“Come,” he groans simply, and you do, sobbing out unintelligibly as you squeeze around Steve, feeling him spill his seed deep inside you as Bucky paints your stomachs with his. He collapses backwards, taking you and Steve with him. Luckily Steve has enough presence of mind to fall at a bit of an angle so only half his body is draped over you.

By the time you’ve collectively come to, Bucky’s seed has started to dry into a sticky mess between you and Steve’s is leaked out of you around his softened length.

You’re the first to sit up, grimacing as you peel your skin from Bucky’s. Steve peers up at your stomach before meeting your eyes.

“You both got to come twice,” he accuses, clearly scandalized. “That isn’t fair.”

You giggle, swinging yourself up to a standing position. You smirk at him.

“Well, I think the Sarge and I can fix that, right babe?”

Bucky, who was laying with his eyes closed, cracks one open before reaching around to smack Steve’s ass lightly.

“I mean, we still have to take a shower,” he says. You yelp when he suddenly stands, throwing you over his shoulder. You grab his hips from behind and push yourself up enough to see a grinning Cap watching you.

“Yeah,” Steve says, rising. “Anything can happen.”


End file.
